The present invention relates to the transmission of serial video signals, and more particularly to a bi-directional serial video port for coupling a serial digital video signal to/from a cable, such as a coaxial cable.
Typically digital video hardware, such as the Profile Professional Digital Recorder (PDR) manufactured by Tektronix, Inc. of Beaverton, Oreg., has dedicated ports for the input and output of serial digital video signals to/from the hardware. In the Profile PDR, for example, an input/output board may have four ports--two for input and two for output. In order to have a specified number of outputs, such as six, three such boards are required even though only two inputs may be required--a total of twelve ports where only eight are required. Alternatively several different boards may have to be designed, such as boards with all output ports or combinations thereof, rather than one standard one to provide the required configuration for the hardware. Also if one of the ports becomes unusable due to some sort of failure, it is not possible to add another port of the same type without replacing the board upon which the failed port resides, which could result in unacceptable down time for the hardware.
What is desired is a bi-directional serial video port for coupling a serial digital video signal to/from a cable that may be configured as either an input port or an output port depending upon hardware requirements.